Deaf love
by Silene Arcticus
Summary: Team Gibbs got case, with one witness, who is still alive. Who is this girl? two dead sailors and one alive daughter. How will team survive with this girl? Sorry summary sucks. Little of Jibbs and Tiva. But read it, i think it is one of my best fanfick.


**This is oneshot of one day of team Gibbs. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own anything, except Hayley. **

" Boss, two dead sailors. One witness, she is in hospital. " McGee said to Gibbs.

This week was a big mess. Serial killers, bombing and something like that. Now team was on crime scene. Like McGee said, two dead sailors, couple. Man and a wife. And one witness, she was in the hospital. FBI was packing their stuff. Case is now Gibbs 's and his team.

" Ziver and Tony you know what to do, Me and McGee are going to hospital to talk that witness. Gibbs ordered and trow car keys to McGee.

" Oh, couple. I bet wife did it. Tony said staring dead copses.

" Could be, but why wife would kill her own husband and herself?. And lose that gun. Or why would she shot that girl?" Ziva asked, taking last pictures of both victims.

Tony sniffed as he walked out of the house. Young Israeli woman followed him. They hopped into car and drove toward a hospital.

" Federal agent Gibbs and McGee. What room belong to that unknown witness of that shooting? " Gibbs asked the hospital receptionist.

" Floor number five, room 317. Receptionist said with smile on his face.

Gibbs and McGee arrived the room, where nurses bound the wounds of a young woman.

" Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs said and showed his badge to girl. Girl just sat and let nurses to do their job.

" We are taking your finger prints, and try to find out who you are." McGee said and tried grabbed girl's frist very gentle. Just when McGee touched her skin, she pulled her hand away from him. One by one, nurses left room.

" So what is wrong with that girl. Why she haven't said any word?" Gibbs asked to one nurse.

" Only small wounds, nothing she would die. Probably she is in shock, She don't react to speak and she is avoiding touching." Nurse said and left, just when Tony and Ziva arrived.

" Everything new?" Gibbs asked to them.  
" Murder, wife and husband are dead." Ziva said. Tony, in turn, stared girl, who was staring at him.  
" I know who that girl is." Tony said.  
" Well, who is she? What is her name?" Gibbs asked  
" Kate's daughter. If I am right her name is Hayley Cristina Todd. " Tony said.  
" Our Kate? Caitlin Todd's daughter?" Gibbs asked. He was surprised. Kate had a daughter, but she never told them. Why?  
" That's right" Tony answered.

" Hayley, right?" Gibbs asked to young woman.

" She can't hear you." Tony said.  
" Why,?"McGee asked.  
" She is deaf" Tony answered.  
" How do you know everything this. Don't you dare to say that you are father of this girl" Ziva said. She was angry, if Tony was father of this kid. Ziva didn't know what to do. He was her husband.  
" No I'm not father of this kid. Kate told me this when she was still alive." Tony answered.  
"Does anyone know how beckon?" McGee asked

" I do" Gibbs answered.  
" Ask something or say something to her." McGee ordered.  
" We have our conversation." Gibbs said calmly.  
" Are we taking her to custody?" McGee asked.  
" This girl is seventeen. She comes to witness protection. This case is bigger than we ever thought." Gibbs answered.

" My gut is saying that who ever shoot her did it to purposely" Ziva said.

" Those dead marines were her family, after that bastard shot Kate" Gibbs said.  
" Can we go?" Tony asked. We was very restless.  
" What the hell is making you so restless?" Gibbs asked.  
" I don't know. Maybe feeling so guilty" Tony answered.  
" What is making you feeling guilty?" Ziva asked.  
" Maybe because my ex Hayley is now deaf" Tony expired.  
" What your ex did to get this girl to deaf?" Ziva asked.  
" She was angry, she pushed the screwdriver in Hayley's ear.  
" Mean bicth" McGee mumbled.  
" Lets give young lady peace to put her on close " Gibbs said and pushed his team out of the door. After couple seconds Hayley walked out of the dark long hair was messed up. McGee tried t come near of her, with friendly smile on his face. Hayley showed her knife to McGee. Message was clear. DON'T COME CLOSER.

After couple minutes of fighting, team got girl in the car. First Hayley sat next to the window, where she ran of when car moved. Now she sat nervosly between McGee and Ziva. Hayley tried to don't make eye contact with these people.  
" Just can't be being sorry for this girl. She is deaf, her mom is dead and now her adotpt parent are dead too" McGee said. Slowly Hayley turned her head toward McGee adn she looked very pissed of.  
" You said she was deaf!" McGee mumbled.  
" She is. Your energy is wrong. She can feel it." Gibbs answered.  
McGee swallowed hard. Very soon team were on Navy yard.  
Every rooms were full, so team Gibbs had to wait. Agents and another peoples came to see Gibbs's team and deaf girl.  
Hayley knew by whaching their faces, that all of them feel sorry for her. Now even director Shepard came woman was feeling really anxious. Only men she was never trusted left her in trouple when her mother died. Hayley walked behind Gibbs. That was only place she fell safe. Every person in this room, except that beautiful red head, seemed to respect and fear him.

" Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs i know who killed those sailors!" Goth woman ran toward everybody.

" How? Who killed them?" Gibbs asked.

" Wife. Wife did it. I tested everything many times, wife did it." Abby said.

" Are sure? And This is Kate's daughter Hayley. " Gibbs said, turning around. He looked for Hayley. Where the hell is she?. He turned around and saw something very cute. Hayley sat next to Jen. Hayl was smiling. Jenny smiled too. They went to their own conversations signs to.

" I think She likes you" Gibbs said, sitting next to Jenny, his loving wife.

" I am not only one who she likes." Jen said.

" Go home all of you." Jenny ordered. People ran out of building. They got a hole day off.

" I thinks we should take her to our place. " Gibbs said as he kissed Jen's lips.

" I agree" She mumbled. They got up. Hayley just sat there and stared out of the window.

Jenny advise Hayley to come with them. Finally she got up and leave building with Director and special agent.

Hayl got a new home. Sometime is good to be a daughter of ghost.

**So what you think. This is a oneshot, so I don't I will write a new chapter. Please reviews.**


End file.
